The present invention relates to modular integrated accessory systems for combat weapons and more particularly to a powered handguard assembly and a complementary accessory mount which permits flexible mounting of powered targeting devices onto the powered handguard and electrical power to pass from the powered handguard to the weapon accessory.
Prior art targeting systems including a variety of different devices which require power for their various functions, such as illuminated reticles, laser targeting, night vision, infra-red targeting, and regular white light flashlights. Typically, each device is designed separately and includes its own self-contained power supply. When using a single targeting device, this is not problematic. However, when soldiers deploy multiple targeting systems, each with its own power supply, the combined weight of all of the batteries can become excessive and can created imbalances on the weapon. In addition, the different devices typically do not use the same types of batteries, thus requiring the provisioning of multiple different types of batteries, and more importantly requiring the soldier to carry multiple different types of spare batteries, further adding to the weight.
It has therefore been a desire of the military to simplify combat weaponry by providing a common power source for all accessories mounted onto a weapon and a system for electrically connecting the power source to the various targeting accessories.
Prior art weapon power systems have been known in the art. In general, these systems have attempted to provide power strips on the external surfaces of handguard rails along with contact points on the various accessory devices to make contact with the power strips when mounted. However, these prior art system have met with limited acceptance due to poor reliability in extreme temperature conditions, corrosion, chemical contamination, humidity, exposure to water and dirt, and abrasion.